Harmonie du soir
by EveJHoang
Summary: Chaque matin tu m'insultes en claquant la porte, chaque soir tu reviens, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, tu m'appartiens... et sans toi, je ne suis rien. Un amour, perdu dans ce néant vaste et noir contre lequel nous ne pouvons rien... OS AU


**Titre: **"Harmonie du soir..."

**Auteur: **Eve J Hoang...

**Pairing: **HPxDM...

**Rating: **M...

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de base appartiennent à JKR, on le sait... mais je les ai torturés, dépravés, dégradés, drogués et fait subir tout ce que l'humain a de plus vil, donc ils sont à moi et l'histoire aussi, na ! =D Les citations sont du poème de Baudelaire, "Harmonie du soir..."

**Note: **Que dire, que dire ? Je suis dans une phase de grand délire, j'écris le manuscrit de mon roman "Angels Lost in Hell" presque vingt heures par jour (moins les trois heures de sommeil, plus le temps de rouler les clopes que je fume en écrivant, d'éplucher deux clémentines et trois pommes pour tout repas quotidien, de chauffer Coffee et de flinguer Whisky et Rhum... et je vais les pisser, après --'). J'ai eu envie de vous pondre ce... cette chose incohérente... sortie tout droit de mon esprit malade et embrumé par l'atmosphère viciée de mon appart (plus les vapeurs d'alcool...) alors que je (... etc) lisais "Hell", avec ce chapitre durant lequel elle cite "Harmonie du soir" de Baudelaire... bref, bonne lecture... =)

**Dédicace: **A ma Sushie, qui n'a finalement pas pu venir me rendre visite (maintenant je me retrouve à loger ton mec, mais pas toi, c'est malin... ), à ma Mimie, parce que je l'aime et qu'elle est géniale, à ma Nina-nee-chwan, qui va me faire un neuveu (pourquoi tu veux absolument un ptit con ? T'as peur que je pervertisse ta crevette si c'est une fille, ou quoiiii ? XD)... (je te préviens, je risque de prier pour qu'il soit gay ! XD je sais, je sais, je m'embale alors que la crevette n'a que deux ou trois semaines...)

A _Toi_, parce que tout ce que je fais a toujours un rapport avec ta misérable mais non moins sublime personne...

_"Je n'oublierai pas ton visage, je n'oublierai jamais tavoix. Je me morfonds dans ma douleur..."_

_._

_._

_._

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

_._

_._

_**"Harmonie du soir..."**_

_._

_._

_Voici venir le temps où vibrant sur sa tige_

_Chaque fleur s'évapore ainsi qu'un encensoir…_

_._

Foutu. Je suis un homme foutu, et je le sais. Toi aussi. Et tu t'en fiches… et tu as raison, comme toujours. Pourquoi prêter attention à des choses si futiles qu'une vie, un avenir… tant que nos corps peuvent vibrer ensemble dans l'harmonie du soir…

_._

_Les sons et les vapeurs tournent dans l'air du soir…_

_._

Nos pensées se mêlent, s'annihilent, délectable déliquescence de l'esprit. La musique fait trembler les murs… à moins que ce ne soit notre étreinte, passionnée. C'est un amour déjà mort qui renaît encore entre nous, vibrant de désir mêlé de désespoir… nous ne pouvons nous en empêcher…

_._

_Valse mélancolique et langoureux vertiges…_

_._

Les vapeurs et la fumée ont emporté ma conscience, pourtant j'ai l'esprit tranquille. Ton corps, engoncé dans le mien, me fait perdre pied de la plus délicieuse façon… je reste serein tant que tu restes près de moi.

_._

_Chaque fleur s'évapore ainsi qu'un encensoir…_

_._

Tes mains sur mon corps caressent sans hésitation, elles me connaissent par cœur, tu me connais par corps. Oubliés, la banalité et le quotidien qui nous affligent chaque jour, nous faisant crever peu à peu, sombrer dans cette prison qu'est le carcan social… tout s'est envolé, brûlé par l'alcool roulant dans nos veines éreintées. Tout s'est envolé, ne laissant qu'un instant de satiété qui nous débecte et qui nous fait jouir. Dans les lignes blanches sur ta table laquée noire, je peux lire ton avenir. Toi et moi, nous savons qu'il n'existe aucun espoir…

_._

_Le violon frémit comme un cœur qu'on afflige…_

_._

Je suis un homme foutu, et toi aussi. Dans la délivrance que seule la démence peut apporter, j'ai oublié depuis bien longtemps cette alliance passée à ton doigt, tout comme tu as oublié jusqu'au nom de celle qui t'attend, là-bas. Dans ce lieu, dans ces draps que tous se plaisent à nommer _chez toi_…

_._

_Valse mélancolique et langoureux vertiges…_

_._

Mais toi et moi, nous savons bien que ton seul chez toi, c'est mes bras… et même si parfois on aimerait ne plus y croire, nous savons… nos corps ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre, au mépris du reste du monde. Nos esprits sont nos addictions respectives, comme toutes ces saloperies qu'on prend pour tenir la longueur, toi et moi… on sait que c'est mal, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Mais mon cœur ne peut plus battre, si je ne me noie pas dans ton regard, mes poumons ne veulent plus respirer si ton parfum ne m'enivre pas. Mon sang se noie dans le whisky, mais je vais bien, tant que mon être peut se repaître de toi…

_._

_Le ciel est triste et beau comme un grand reposoir…_

_._

Dans le répit qui s'installe entre deux étreintes, alors que mon oreille repose contre ton cœur qui bat, la voix d'une femme résonne, triste et lasse mélodie. Comme nous, en somme. Elle raconte l'histoire d'un amour qui ne peut que mal finir, et une perle salée s'en va s'échouer sur ta peau pâle. Tu me regardes, je te souris. Tu sais que je ne vais pas bien à cause de toi, et la réciproque est vraie… c'est un cercle vicieux qui jamais ne nous laissera nous échapper, qui jamais ne cessera de nous étreindre, je crois… et j'en suis heureux. Etrange paradoxe.

_._

_Le violon frémit comme un cœur qu'on afflige…_

_._

Je veux bien souffrir, tant que c'est de ta main. Tortures mon corps et calcine mon âme si l'envie t'en prend, tu sais que je te le rendrais au centuple et que tu me feras pire encore. Jamais amour n'aurait pu exister sans souffrance. Pas entre nous, ce serait un affront, ce serait trop banal. Notre vie courante nous tue à petit feux, mais nous renaissons dans cette indicible douleur, dans cette folie qui nous prend au soir tombé…

_._

_Un cœur tendre qui hait le néant vaste et noir…_

_._

Frappe-moi, assassine-moi encore, pourfends-moi de la lame de ton mépris, brise mon arrogance. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, et tu reviens chaque soir. Tu m'aimes dans la nuit, et l'aurore venue tu m'abhorres. Tu m'insultes, tu me trahis, tu te morfonds chaque jour d'avoir trompé celle qui t'es promise devant Dieu, mais tu sais que tu reviendras ce soir, larmes aux yeux et excuses aux lèvres, car, comme chaque jour, tu comprendras à nouveau que c'est moi que tu trompes avec elle en lui répétant de pathétiques « je t'aime » qui ne veulent plus rien dire…

_._

_Le ciel est triste et beau comme un grand reposoir…_

_._

Toi et moi, quoi qu'on en pense, nous sommes faits du même bois. Si semblables dans notre haine de nous-mêmes, et de ce monde absurde qui nous contraint à la stupidité, si indissociables lorsque ton corps se mêle au mien, lorsque nos esprits se perdent, ensemble, dans le néant éclatant de l'oubli, lorsque nous retrouvons notre dépravation lascive et par trop lucide, dans ces lignes blanches tracées sur ta table laquée noire… et à chaque fois on se demande quand. Quand viendra la délivrance du dernier repos, quand viendra la nuit ou nous en prendrons trop, ou nos corps harassés par nos constantes maltraitances cesseront-ils de survivre indéfiniment, presque contre notre gré, quand nos existences passives et insensées s'étioleront-elles une fois de trop, jusqu'à ce que cela soit irréversible, jusqu'à ce que tes mains ne puissent panser mon âme et que mes baisers n'auront plus le pouvoir de te rendre l'énième souffle… quand pourrais-je me blottir dans tes bras sans craindre que vienne l'aurore, et que du rossignol ou de l'alouette je n'aurais plus cure…

_._

_Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige…_

_._

Mes larmes roulent sur ta joue, vermeilles, et l'ombre nous emporte de nouveau dans un jardin d'Eden noctambule et vain, aussi illusoire que tes mots doux. Nous nous endormons enlacés, la tête dans de mensongers nuages, tes lèvres ont le goût de l'alcool dix-huit ans d'âge, j'ai laissé des traces de poudre blanche dans ton cou. L'air est vicié par la fumée de nos cigarettes, mais on s'en fiche, plutôt crever asphyxiés que mourir de froid. Je crois que mon corps tremble, peut-être est-ce le tien… la glace m'envahit, le poison me brûle les veines et me gèle l'âme, tes bras sont mon seul remède contre le mal qui me ronge, autant qu'ils me condamnent à user de telles solutions. Mais sans cela nous savons toi et moi que tout s'éteindrait, tout se terminerait, nous ne tiendrions pas, nous ne pouvons aimer au grand jour, il nous faut le secret de la nuit, et la douleur du secret pour contraindre nos vies à continuer leur cour. Parce que sans cela, tout deviendrait banal, alors nous deviendrions fous, nous ne supporterions pas cela. Tout vaut mieux qu'un quotidien de merde, bien réglé, dans lequel le bonheur n'est qu'un parjure. Nous sommes bien trop fiers pour cela, toi et moi.

_._

_Un cœur tendre qui hait le néant vaste et noir…_

_._

Ils voudraient t'arracher à moi, mais ils n'y parviendront pas. Ils voudraient t'enlever à mes bras, me priver de ta présence. Tes regards, si haineux le matin, si amoureux le soir, si tristes, tout le temps… nous sommes des hommes foutus parce que je t'ai perdu, et que j'ai sauté avec toi dans le vide inconnu en constatant ta chute. Jamais je ne laisserais ce monde insipide nous séparer, nous qui nous abîmons pour échapper à cette vie à la con, trop répétitive, dépourvue de but ou d'intérêt quelconque… je t'ai tant fui, et tu as fait pareil, pour la même raison. Je te craignais autant que tu avais peur de moi. Tu paraissais si lumineux et inattingible, drapé de ta royale indifférence, je ne me rendais pas compte que tu étais comme moi, finalement, que tu passais ta vie à fuit le social pour ne pas tomber en aimant par accident et sans retour possible à l'instar de moi-même, qui ai passé le plus clair de mon existence à m'attirer l'inimité des autres, toi compris, pour garder le contrôle sur ma prétendue destinée… ma destinée, je la connais, elle se trouve contre moi, ton corps contre mon corps dans une étreinte désespérée et maladive, la fatalité se foutait de ma gueule et je le lui rendais bien. Je suis un homme fini et je le sais depuis longtemps, peu m'importait ces conneries tant que tu existais, dans la pénombre, ne souriant qu'à moi, ne pensant qu'à moi, n'existant que pour moi…

_._

_Du passé lumineux recueille tout vestige…_

_._

Non, ils ne te prendront pas, tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens tout entier, tu me l'as promis ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, tu ne pourras pas continuer ta route sans moi, tu ne pourras plus respirer, tu ne pourras plus voir, tu ne pourras plus sentir, ni toucher, plus rien, si ce n'est moi, mon corps, mon cœur, mon arrogance et ma tendresse, mes cris ou mes caresses, n'a plus d'importance pour toi… je suis tout ! Et je ne suis rien, sans toi… je n'étais rien avant non plus, qu'un petit con irrésistible que personne n'aurait jamais, j'ai vécu ma jeunesse comme je pensais qu'il fallait le faire, je suis sorti, j'ai bu, bu jusqu'à l'inconscience, j'ai tapé, j'ai joué, j'ai séduit, baisé et jeté sans le moindre état d'âme… avant toi, je n'en avais pas. Et puis tu es arrivé, beau à en faire pâlir un Dieu, plus frais qu'un mannequin sur une affiche Calvin Klein, plus mystérieux que l'Univers lui-même, plus chatoyant de lumière que le Soleil lui-même, encore plus sadique, distant et prétentieux que moi… je t'ai tout de suite détesté, haï d'être si jeune et fringuant et innocent alors que moi je voyais déjà toute la laideur de ce monde, toute la vanité de la race humaine, je t'abhorrais d'être inconscient alors que moi, j'étais lucide… puis je t'ai vu dans cette boite, bouteille au poing, caillou blanc et paille en main, nageant dans tout ce que l'humain a de plus vil comme un poisson dans l'eau. Et j'ai vu ton regard, si dépourvu d'étincelle, ce néant abyssal auquel seule cette malédiction qu'est la lucidité promet immanquablement, et je suis tombé sous ton charme… oui, tu m'avais eu, et tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Embourbés que nous l'étions dans notre existence passive, et son absurde constance nous étouffant toujours plus, nous nous sommes mutuellement consolés, dans les cris, dans les caresses et dans les larmes, d'être les dernières loques infâmes vraiment dignes d'intérêt. Nous avons vu le temps passer, on t'a fourré entre les griffes d'une héritière sans que tu aies ton mot à dire, quand à moi j'ai hérité, nous avons continué notre absurde chemin ensemble, nous avons plongé ensemble, nagé ensemble, couru, fui… rien à faire, la fatalité court plus vite que nos pas hasardés dans l'indifférence d'un lendemain inconnu, ou trop connu… nulle échappatoire, nulle solution, si ce n'est se perdre… jusqu'à ce qu'on n'en puisse plus. Je ne te laisserais pas te perdre dans des chemins où je ne peux te suivre, attends-moi, ne pars pas, je t'en prie… tu n'as pas le droit…

_._

_Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige…_

_._

Lentement, tu t'éteins, et ma vie s'étiole. Ça y est, ton parfum se meurt, et je ne respire plus. Le poison se répand, ta peau devient froide, mes mains se glacent, mon cœur insolent se fige. Ma gorge me brûle, mon désarroi, ma haine, ma douleur ont pris la forme d'un cri. Je crie cette vie insipide qui nous a forcés à nous perdre, je crie cet avenir que nous n'avons jamais eu, je crie le désespoir qui m'enserre et m'étreint, et m'éteint, et je hurle ta perte et tes paupières closes, cachant le néant que moi seul savait remplir, je hurle la perte de mon unique amour, la fin de notre rêve, de notre mensonge, je te demande de m'attendre encore un peu, rien qu'un instant, je hurle à la mort, et je hurle que je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

_._

_Ton souvenir en moi luit comme un ostensoir…_

_._

Ma voix se brise, mon âme se déchire, mon cœur s'arrête…

.

Dans pénombre, m'attendant, tu es là, qui sourit…

.

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oOwari...**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews ? ç_ç**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
